


The Prince and The Waiter

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: How will the Crown Prince follow his heart for his beloved boyfriend? Will it bode well?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. Kim Jiwon

**Author's Note:**

> My first POV AU. I hope you will be kind and you are more than welcome to DM me of any imperfections

I was not sure if I should tear the invite into a million pieces, burn it, put the ash in water for the bride to drink or slash my wrist with the invite. Then again, I would only get a paper cut and paper cuts are the worst. I wonder if that is enough to redeem my sanity. I pace around in the apartment wondering if I should head over to the palace or should I just ignore. Heck, what has the process of the Prince choosing his bride have anything to do with me? My reflection in the mirror seems to be mocking me as though I have not been insulted enough. Then again, I got to say, the guy in the mirror looks great.

Almost 6 feet tall, lean, muscular and a face that have been driving both man and woman crazy. I traced the outline of the tattoo I just had inked and was reminded of the torture I put myself through. I cannot fathom what I was thinking back then when I decided to get this design across my shoulder. No regrets though, I look amazing. Then again, why does this matter? This beautiful body of mine has not been getting any action for the past month or so.

Looking out of the windows normally calms me down yet tonight, it seems to not work at all. I am getting more agitated and I am on the brink of madness. I really hate the fact a simple invite to the coronation would be taunting my very existence. I took a long drag of my cigarette and that seems to calm me by a wee bit. Took another puff and wished this was a joint instead. My nerves need something stronger but I know, even my crazy self will not resort to that.

Screw this. Why am I being miserable when I can go to this bloody event, stuff my face with free food and maybe get to fuck some royalty.

~

I stepped out of the limo I rented and I could hear the collective disappointment from the journalists and some appreciation from some of the ladies. Wait, who are these ladies? Waiting for some celebs stepping out? Wait, celebs were invited too? I was confused and with the bright flashes going off, I swear I am going blind as well.

“Who are you? What are you wearing? Which group are you from? Are you an actor? Model?” All of them shouted questions my way, faking interest in my existence. I smirked in confidence, well I guess, I am great looking enough to be mistaken for a celebrity but I am just a bum. A well-maintained bum. I strut my stuff, not answering any of their questions making them more curious with every step I took. This is fun. I stood on the marked location and posed for them. I want them to be curious of me. This is a moment I know I will never have again. I flashed them with a blinding smile and walked away.

I entered the ballroom and I am not overwhelmed nor underwhelm. It is just what I would have expected from a royal coronation. Tacky decorations, velvety drapes, chandeliers, golden trimmings everywhere and of course, the gigantic royal portrait. The King and the Queen, the four beautiful Princesses and the Prince. All looking regal in their customised _hanbok_ and forced smiles. The Crown Prince looked like he had somewhere else better to be and the Princesses looks solemn knowing they will be married off to some distant cousin with barely any trace of royal blood in them.

Thank God I was born a civilian and not into a family with many ridiculous traditions to uphold

As I was staring at the portrait, someone approached me and praised me for being good looking. Duh, I know. “Still can you please clear that table? We need to be quick on our feet”

What? How could someone mistake me for a server? I just gave her the iciest stare I could and she bowed in embarrassment and walked away. I am wearing a Gucci suit and she thought I was a server? I took a flute of champagne and glided along. I am unsure what I am doing here and why; but free food versus being miserable in my apartment, I guess this situation would be slightly better for my sanity. I guess the atmosphere made me petty too, I know I am a nice guy, down to earth but tonight, I cannot control the wild emotions

_“Did you know, I heard the Prince is looking for someone to look the part and not really a qualified person for his bride?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Means he is looking for looks and not quality, I guess we might have a chance”_

I happen to overhear some bitchy anorexic crones gossiping away. So, the Prince is going for a certain look and poise? Hmm. Interesting… I rolled my eyes at the cattiness and walked away to find an empty space, away from them.

Everyone’s started to turn their head to one direction and I caught the sight of the Prince. Milky white skin, raven black hair, wide shoulders, and a cherry red lip. Wait, is the Crown Prince wearing lip gloss? I tried to hide my amusement but could not help but to chuckle at the sight. It was obvious this was the first time they seen him up close. His dignified looks seem to take everybody’s breaths away. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open. This is so funny, how I wish Donghyuk is here with me now giggling like crazy.

The Crown Prince made his rounds saying hi to everyone in the ballroom. I did not know he was this friendly. Or is this a PR stunt? This scene is similar to a politician convincing everyone to cast a vote for him. But wait… is he choosing a bride as he addresses the ladies? What a weirdo.

Well, this weirdo is now making his way near me and I nonchalantly stood there. I could not care less how he will be greeting me or what he will say as he approached us. The girls beside me were already squealing in delight and chirping away with excitement. I let out a discreet sigh wondering for the umpteenth time why I decided to participate in this.

The handsome weirdo was now finally right in front of me. Looking at me in amazement. Then again, I am the only guy amongst the other ladies anxiously praying to be picked. I squared my stance, held my head high and stare at him as I extended my hand for a handshake. Somehow the handshake became a tug and he pulled into the centre of the ballroom for a dance.

I frantically tried to keep up with his steps and whispered in his ears with panic. “Are you crazy? Are you gay or something?”

“What do you think?” he mocked me. “I guess my answer should be obvious since I chose YOU to dance”

“You crazy? Everyone is staring” As I looked around, I could see everyone was speaking in hushed tones and bewildered eyes. Collective gasps were clearly audible

The Prince defiantly took my hand and whisks me out of the ballroom of curious guests. I followed his lead and we ended up in what I guessed to be one of their royal gardens. Note to self, I need to stop adding the word royal to everything in sight.

“You made a spectacle of yourself, your honour Mr Royal Crown Prince Sir. Fuck, I don’t even know how to address you properly. I just know you are an asshole” I was fuming mad and I am not shy to say it oud loud.

His mouth imitated a fish out of water. It opened and closed yet no words came out. The idiotic Prince took a deep breath to and finally spoke. His hand lingered on my waist and his eyes penetrating through mine as though seeking answers of the universe. So deep in thought yet so kind. “We need to talk”

“Sorry, are you okay? Crown Prince Sir?”

“Hush, stop acting. I miss you. I know this coronation took me away from you and I am sorry” his words were regretful but I am not falling for it. I am sure he is an idiot in need of a beating. I kept my silence and just glared at him, unsure of what to say. I do know that tears will fall if I start talking.

As we stood there in silence, one of the gossipy girls came over. “Prince, can I cut in this private moment?”

The audacity of this woman is pissing me off so much that I stomped off. I did not wish to offend anyone tonight. It could be a journalist, his staff in waiting or a distant relative. I knew his eyes were beckoning for me to stay but I am not staying any longer. I am not going to be humiliated or questioned for HIS actions. As I retraced my steps, I realised I have to walk through the grand ballroom to make my exit. For fuck sake, all of them are going to jump on me with questions I do not wish to answer. I looked around to find another way out and that was when I saw Chung Hee and Doo Hwan. Ugh, can this night get any worser.

“WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Chung Hee asked sarcastically. I smiled at them and wished they would just leave me alone. “I guess I should congratulate you, he made it official. Guess you will be a part of the monarch you hated so much aye. Tomorrow, the media circus will change your life forever and all of our lives will be spun into different directions” Chung Hee said it with such faked gusto, I was convinced these bloody royalty learnt how to fake emotions.

“Do you think it is even possible? I predict he will release a statement saying he was just goofing off; he could not choose nor offend any of the fine ladies here thus why he chose his bestie to dance with. The royal family will agree and will throw another ball when he is ready to choose. Citing he wants to focus his job as a UNICEF ambassador or what not.” I was trying hard to act that everything was cool and prayed my facial expressions will not betray me.

“Looking at you, I don’t think your heart is buying the words that just came out from your mouth. I know you wish deep down that somehow; he will acknowledge your relationship and take ownership of his identity. But we know he can’t, unless he renounces his Crown, tsk tsk, what would the world say if the last Prince of Korea is gay” Doo Hwan attacked me with his words and I smiled wider

“You know what, I am not some dumb fuck he had a one-night stand with. We have been together for 4 years now. Gossips, speculations and dating rumours has been linked to his name, since before I met him. I am still here, I know what I am set up against, so you don’t have to be a dick and remind me of this situation we are in. So, you better step aside, before the headlines screams, “Korean Crown Prince’s Cousins Was Brutally Beaten Up by An Unknown Handsome Guest”

Before they could say anything, a pair of security guards joined us to show me the way out and I gladly followed him. This night was a nightmare. As I was leaving, I could hear their voice trying to taunt me again. “You know your life will never be normal after your pictures published in all the press!!!” That man’s voice was as annoying as his face.

“Well boys, I am not one who would think of the consequences. I am in the moment kind of person. So, kiss my famous ass” I turned around to flash my middle finger

* * *

**4 years ago, Amsterdam**

“I am throwing out the trash!!!” Stepped out with a trash bag in my other hand and cigarette with another to stall time. I am exhausted from a ten-hour shift and I just want to get home, lit up a joint and chill. I know I promised my mum that I will be back in Korea 3 years ago but I don’t feel like I should. Working on my own in a foreign city made me free. To be who I am, to be with who I want and when I want. I came out to my mum at the age of 14 and she was cool with me being gay, my dad was shocked but that did not stop him from loving me. Took him a while but now, he wishes me happiness and he won’t be surprised if his son in-law would be a foreigner.

As I lit up my cigarette, I saw a man approaching me. Never seen him before but seems familiar. “Did I just serve you with an order of a beer and croquettes?”

“Yeah, wanted to smoke and I did not have a lighter with me” he explained

“So, you followed me to the back? Dude, there are others upfront on the well-lit streets that would have a lighter too”

“I guessed you are from Korea and I just wanted to say Hi” his lame excuse was cute though

“Sure, here.” I offered him my lighter and he took it to lit his. As I dragged my puff, he quietly stood there just observing me. I relaxed as the nicotine seeps through my respiratory system. I took out my phone to check on my social media when this dude held out his hand and took my phone

“EXCUSE ME, ARE YOU A THIEF?” I could not believe the audacity of this dude!

“Erm, sorry I misunderstood, I thought you took out your phone to ask for my phone number”

“I was going to check my Instagram dude! I don’t even know your name.” I then realised, if he did had intentions to steal, he would have bolted after snatching my phone instead of standing around. Now that he is standing nearer to me, my heart thumped a bit harder as I scrutinised his facial details. His nose was delicate, his skin looks well take care of, his lips looks like it was begging to be bitten and his eyes. His eyes look sad, as though he was tired of the world.

“You okay dude?”

“I am. I am sorry if I alarmed you but it was nice to meet a fellow Korean here”

I was about to bust his lies. There must be at least hundreds of Koreans walking around this area, still weird that he only approached me. I decided to give this poor boy a break. “Are you here alone in Amsterdam?”

“Kind of”

I wanted to give up but something about him was intriguing to me. I assume he might be a runaway. What he wore would cost me about two years’ worth of salary. Must be a chaebol running away from responsibilities. I have seen a bunch of them ever since I work here. A break from being thrown into handling their business. Which I don’t understand, here I am busting my ass earning as much as I can, while they are born rich and they refuse to handle it. Give me the money and I will gladly ditch this café and work on your behalf.

“I am Junhoe, I am 25. You are?”

“I am Jiwon, 27 and I am here to earn money to help my mum pay off their mortgage loan”

“Sure. I am here to take a breather. Away from family”

“I know.”

“How did you know? Was it in the local news? Fuck I made sure I went around quietly” Junhoe was now flustered for some reason

“Look, chaebol coming here to play so they can return home to great Korea and settle down to be the successful businessman they are raised to be. I have seen a bunch of you guys so my guess was spot on.” I am so proud of my accurate hunch

“Kind of. I have to run my family business, I guess. But I am not a chaebol. I am jus—”

“YO JIWON! DO YOU WANT ME TO DOCK YOUR PAY? GET YOUR ASS BACK IN”

“My shift manager was born with something up his ass and I guess I have been out here long enough. I am no chaebol so I NEED TO work. Here key in your digits and I will call you. Tomorrow? Coffee or something?”

Junhoe nodded his head so eagerly I was worried it might come off. He excitedly punched his digits in my handphone and smiled. “Call me please”

“Sure dude. You can go back and sit at the booth you were in. My shift ends in an hour. If you want to wait, we can have coffee later instead of tomorrow” The night was still early and I am bored. Coffee is coffee, right? If it goes badly, we can just say goodbye, if it goes well, I would make a new friend. If it goes excellent, I would have found my self my partner for the night. What can go wrong. It is just coffee.

As I worked the rest of my shift, Junhoe was expectedly sitting at the same booth just staring into space. He was pecking on his croquettes like a bird. Weird. Chaebols on a break normally would be having a blast, turning the town upside down with the entourage they came with. Trying all of what Amsterdam could offer, yet this one looks as though his life was about to end tomorrow. Is he a dying chaebol? Did he just receive bad news from his Doctor? Does he have stage 4 cancer and he only have 3 weeks to live?? Oh no... That must have been it. Poor boy, only 25 and living the world so soon.

I stood at the counter in between tables and offered a prayer for my new found friend. I can’t believe such a young soul is meeting God so soon. It made me think of my life and how many more years I am left with. Why is this boy making me so sentimental during my shift? I glanced at the clock and realised I have ten more minutes left to go and I cleared the next table as slow as I could to kill time. Wiping down the table in big slow motions. I am the best at pretending to act busy and I do not wish to take any new orders. The way it is with this place is, if you take the order, you have to serve till they leave. So, their tips will be yours and there won’t be any disagreement with other servers. I am not going to risk taking any new orders. Junhoe don’t have much time left on this earth.

My tactic worked and the clock just struck 10 and I rushed to change.

“Junhoe, let’s go!!”

Junhoe looked at me with so much happiness that it broke my heart to know that he is dying. “Where are we going for coffee?”

“Around Oude Kerk? There are a few cafes there. Not that rowdy yet not that quiet. Just the perfect balance for me. But once we reach there and you need a quieter place, we can move somewhere else ok” I reassured the little guy and he smiled back at me. Damn, this world would be missing a killer smile.

As we walked over to the café I had in mind, Junhoe stayed quiet but his eyes were taking up the sights. I could see him blushing whenever we pass by the window prostitutes. I sighed out loud, a sharp pain stabbing my heart. I am now sure he is dying and a virgin to boot. What a sad life Junhoe is living. I promise to be the best friend he could have as long as he is in Amsterdam

We finally reach the café I loved and sat down to hang out. Ordered an ale for me and coffee for him. I was not sure what kind of cancer he might have; I do not wish to aggravate it by giving him alcohol. Fuck I allowed him to smoke just now, what if it is lung cancer? Wait I did not know anything then, I did not even know his name, how would I know he had cancer. _Dear God, please forgive me, I unintentionally allowed him to smoke with my lighter. I did not know. I am so sorry_

“Jiwon are you okay?” Junhoe asked meekly

“I am fine, I am so sorry but I really was not accelerating your death, I really did not know”

Junhoe eyes went wide and stared at me. “Are you cursing me to death!”

“Aren’t you dying?? You sure seem like it!!! You look as though you can drop dead next week” I was so embarrassed and I knew if I left him there, he won’t be able to find me. But then I realised he knew where I work and my phone number. It is okay, I don’t need that job, I can get a new phone I can just…

“NO!” Junhoe interrupted my train of thoughts. “Can we just have tonight? I am sad for some other reason; I will tell you soon but let me have tonight with a new found friend.”

“Sorry for assuming the worst, I even prayed for you, twice” I could no longer contain my laughter and Junhoe found it funny as well.

“No seriously dude, what is wrong. Tell me”

“I am here on a bachelor party”

“Oh cool. 25 and getting married? No wonder you look like you were on the verge of death” I laughed so loud, the table beside us turned to stare at me. God I am hilarious!

“So, who is she? How did you meet her and how did you propose?”

“I don’t know who she is… yet. It will be chosen by my parents. I have to make a decision eventually. Technically I am not getting married now. But my parents announced that it will be soon and that was why my cousins brought me here. Once the match is confirmed, the marriage can be as soon as next week or five years later. It all depends”

“Parent’s choice? God… you chaebols are definitely weird. But then again, you will be marrying a rich lady and two corporations’ merges, you make babies, and your baby will be born rich and the cycle goes on, right?” I am seriously confused why these chaebols are so dramatic. Wow you are going to be richer and you are sad? Give me a break.

“Jiwon, I will never choose a wife, no matter how rich, how pretty or how educated she might be. That is why it hurts.

“Why? You have yet to travel the world? Or you have yet to lose your virginity with your first love? Or you want to be a priest?” bloody chaebols and their first world problems

“I am gay”

“OH”

“Yeap.”

* * *

I came home fuming mad. Mad at him, mad at the world, mad at at him being a royalty, mad at me, just mad. On my way home I wished so hard to turn back time. If I could, I would not have lent him my lighter or brought him for coffee or fell hard in love with him after spending three weeks with him around Europe.

For the first time befriending a chaebol was actually in my favour. He paid for my loss of income and then offered me a loan; interest free so I could return to Korea to be with him and reunite with my family. I was in love, indebted and intoxicated by him. After almost a year together, he finally admitted he was not a chaebol but he was the Crown Prince instead.

I remembered laughing out loud and then smashing the mirror into pieces when the gravity of the news sets in. Only son to the Korean monarchy, like as though it mattered to me. Then I realised, he would be the one to carry on the family name. It was as though a huge sabre ripped me into pieces.

It then made sense why he had to run away from home, why marrying him off was so important and why him being gay would not have worked out. It was a death sentence to our relationship. Our fate was sealed just like with the truth.

I flew back to Amsterdam to think and but a week later I flew right back into his arms. We promised to make it work even if I had to be “the concubine” for the rest of his life. He managed to hide his identity till yesterday. He was introduced to the world for the first time as the Crown Prince, in line for the throne. He struck a deal with his parents to stay hidden until he was ready, just a normal chap named Junhoe for almost 30 years of his life.

Until his dad, the King fell ill and they could no longer delay it. Now suddenly not only was he required to take over the Crown but also to immediately marry. What fucked up rules. I knew fairy tales was a scam and now I am living in it. The man I fell in loved with now needs to decide if he will be marrying Lady A or Lady B.

He could give up the throne to Chung Hee his paternal cousin but that is his choice and only his. I do not wish to be the reason why he has to do that but I know my name will forever be in history as “The Man Who Swayed Crown Prince Junhoe to Give away his Royal Rights”

I sat my ass down on the recliner after getting a bottle of wine for myself. Screw the wine glass, tonight I need to try and blur out Junhoe’s memories. After I uncorked the bottle of my favourite red, I took a huge gulp wondering what went wrong. It all boiled down to my greed. I could have let go when he told me about his future arranged marriage. I didn’t. I could have let him go when I found out the truth about his royal lineage. I still didn’t. I could have packed my bag and flew back to Amsterdam to forget him, but I know he will fly out to find me.

Both of us were greedy. Both of us could not face reality. Both of us were just too deeply in love with each other. I took another big gulp and the bitter taste reminded me of when I saw him for the first time in his home, the Palace. I was introduced as his best friend to the King and Queen. It was awkward and I felt like I was going to get beheaded as we lied to them.

It was exciting to be sneaking around on palace grounds. It is something not everyone will ever get to experience in their life. As his sisters grew more and more suspicious of our relationship, I lessened my visits there and that was when Junhoe bought an apartment for us. He told his royal parents that he needed to learn how to be a normal person to understand us normal folks better. How to pay rent, how receiving minimum wage feels like and being broke.

That never happened though. We were happily earning pittance but he still dug deep into his royal allowance. I never felt any guilt being with him but as the years passed, the parents were frantically urging him to marry. A distant royal relative, an heiress, celebrities and even foreign royalty too. Junhoe was steadfast in turning them down but deep down I knew our days were numbered.

I spent every night with the constant thought it was our last. As least if it did turn out to be our last, I knew I did everything I could to leave that beautiful Prince of mine with great memories. Any fights would be immediately apologised for, sex would be hot and heavy, dinners were filled with meaningful and deep conversations and no menacing words via texts. Just something I wanted to do for him.

Our whole relationship flashed through my mind as I know the death of our relationship is near. I took another big gulp without realising half of the bottle was now in me. Weird, this gulp tasted salty instead of sweet. I then realised I was drinking wine mixed with tears. I miss that silly boy so much. I have wrestled with the title concubine a million times but it was still painful. I don’t know how many gay concubines there were in history but I am sure I am not the first. Why am I a side piece when I know he loves me? Why am I allowing him to put on a façade to be married to some lady and create a royal offspring for the country to rejoice over?

Will a new Crown Prince suffice? Or will he need to make more than one? What if the Crown Princess could only produce Princesses? Will Junhoe have to keep sleeping with her till they have a Prince? So, when will he be with me? In the first place, could he even consummate with his Crown Princess without thinking of me? That thought deeply scarred me thinking that their heirs would be produced with me in mind.

I didn’t know how long it took but shortly darkness overcome my thoughts and I was out for the night.


	2. Koo Junhoe

This is a nightmare. I just found out the evil twins sent an invite to Jiwon. I tried my best not to let Jiwon know about tonight yet those assholes did the exact thing I said not to. I have been ridiculed by them for years for being gay but this is just crossing the line. They were there when I first met Jiwon, they knew all along my heart belongs to Jiwon. Why the hell are they hurting Jiwon like this? So, I would immediately give up the crown to them? If only they did it in an honourable way, all of this could be avoided, now I am just bent on exiling them out of Korea

I tried to call Jiwon the whole day but I knew he is avoiding me. That is fair and I do hope he will not turn up tonight. I cannot bear to see the look on his face as I carry out my royal duties. I don’t want to marry any stranger; this is just so ridiculous. I know we cannot choose our parents but what have I done in my past life to deserve to be royal in this life? Did I save the world from Thanos or something?

I kept staring at my reflection. I feel like I can never look genuinely happy without Jiwon by my side. I practised my smile yet it does not reach my eyes. My eyes look similar to a mourner. Then again, I am mourning for the loss of Jiwon.

I know we are not officially separated and we will never be. But I will have lesser time to spend with him as I will be thrown in to carry out more regal duties with my Crown Princess. More appearances to be made, more travels to meet up with other foreign dignitaries. Fulfilling the nation’s expectations for a son and looking happy as a married man. How do I do that? How could I act happy when my heart beat for Jiwon? This is the exact reason why no royalty ever smiles for their portraits. We live a life full of regrets and choices made for us.

“Junhoe, it is time” Donghyuk, my assistant informed me

“Did he come?”

“I have not seen him; I was busy with the Queen.” Donghyuk looked remorseful but I knew it was not entirely his fault

“How did the evil twins invite him??!”

“They said they wanted to invite the Prince Jay of Sardinia, so I gave them a copy. They told me Prince Jay arrived in Seoul yesterday and they thought it will be a great surprise for you. Prince Jay is a close friend of yours”

“Exactly my point! Why would I not know if Jay is here? He is my close friend; I would have definitely invited him on my own. Forget it. Just hope Jiwon will ignore the invite. He would know it was from them both”

“I am sorry Junhoe. I was careless. Do you want me to stop Jiwon from coming in, if he comes?”

“You know what Donghyuk, let him come in. I want him to”. I don’t know how this night will end but I am going to make it my night.

~

“My son, tonight, is your night” My mum looked up at me with so much pride. I smiled wryly back at her and wonder, was there someone else she loved before she was forced to marry my dad? The term marriage after love does not apply to royalty. The king has a choice to have a royal concubine but thank god the king was not that dramatic. I mean come on, it is 2020, even though it is acceptable by royal decree, it will still be weird in modern society.

Yet here I am hiding my “concubine” away because I am forced to marry some nice lady. Why could not I have a choice to marry men as well? I would definitely be up for that.

My mum held onto my arm as we stepped out from our room. The Princesses descended the grand staircase gracefully. I prayed for my sanity and took my turn to descend. Cliché huh? I smiled as I look around the ballroom. All the ladies were paying attention to every detail of mine. You could see their eyes were scanning me from head to toe. I am not blaming them as this is the first time I stepped out in public. My identity was cleverly hidden away from the public eye. I begged my parents to hide my identity.

I smiled, and waved politely just like I was taught. As I did what I was expected, I greeted the first lady I met. I smiled and tried my best to stifle a yawn. I don’t know what she was talking about but I was now distracted by the mole on her upper lip. As she speaks, her mole moved as well. Ok this is funny. Donghyuk knowing me too well, nudge me softly to the next area before I laughed out loud.

The next lady had spinach stuck in her teeth and I am genuinely smiling. They want to be chosen yet they did not even check their reflection before greeting me? Donghyuk nudged me again to move along. Ladies after ladies and suddenly I could feel Donghyuk tugging on my sleeves.

I lowered my ear so he could whisper, “Junhoe, he is here”. That was music to my ears. For the next few ladies, I literally just smiled and moved on; I did not even hear their greetings. I was moving at a faster speed then my parents expected but I could not care less.

I finally reached him and I had to put on a serious face. He was literally the rose among the thorns. My beautiful blooming rose, how I wish I could hug him here. I could feel Donghyuk glaring at the back of my head.

“Hi, it seems like you are the only male standing at the front row. This is interesting” I stretched out my hand for a handshake and he gripped it so hard I almost winced.

“I am Jiwon. Just here as a spectator. Do you want me to curtsy or something Sir?”

He dares to tease me in front of everyone. Well I never back down from a challenge, I decided to choose him for the dance. I was supposed to dance with the selected lady I wish to marry and this is the lad I want to spend the rest of my life with. I could feel him resisting but I knew he would not dare to push me with all the security around me.

He was frantically trying to keep up with my steps and whispered in my ears with panic. “Are you crazy? Are you gay or something?”

“What do you think?” I mocked his pretence to not know me. “I guess my answer should be obvious since I chose YOU to dance”

“You crazy? Everyone is staring”

Enough is enough, I could see my mum about to faint in shock and my dad red with fury, I pulled Jiwon out to converse with him but he was definitely not making it easy. Resisting all the way.

“You made a spectacle of yourself, your honour Mr Royal Crown Prince Sir. Fuck, I don’t even know how to address you properly. I just know you are an asshole” I know Jiwon was fuming mad but I could not control myself. I knew I made a huge blunder but I can no longer continue to act this way. I tried to say something but no words came out. I took a deep breath to and finally manage to speak. I placed my hand on his waist and looked into his beautiful eyes, so much cheekiness and hurt. I know I was the one inflicting all the pain to this beautiful soul. If we did not meet, he would still be the happy go lucky server living his life happily in Amsterdam. “We need to talk”

“Sorry, are you okay? Crown Prince Sir?” Jiwon sarcastically addressed me instead of calling me his baby as usual.

“Hush, stop acting. I miss you. I know this coronation took me away from you and I am sorry” I know whatever I say will not appease his anger but I really do miss him so much. We have been apart for about a month now and I just wish to be in his arms. Jiwon stood there in silence just staring at me defiantly. In that silence, I could understand what he was trying to convey.

We stood there in silence, trying to understand the future when I heard footsteps approaching me. It was the evil twin’s sister, Princess Jihyo. “Prince Junhoe, can I cut in this private moment?”

Before I could decline, Jiwon was already stomping off. “Yes Jihyo, how may I assist you.”

“I am sorry but I think you need to head back in to deal with the situation. Most of the guests left and the journalists are swarming your parents like piranhas.”

I wanted to follow Jiwon out but I know where I need to be tonight. I swear I will be home in your arms tomorrow Jiwon. I promise

* * *

**4 years ago Amsterdam**

I was wandering aimlessly in Amsterdam after ditching Chung Hee and Doo Hwan. I dubbed them Prince Evil Twins. Chung Hee will be next in line if I do choose to renounce my title, son to the Kings’ younger brother. Many times, I wished their dad was the eldest instead of mine. I would then not be obligated to carry out my duty as the next King of Korea. Yet deep down I wonder, are they just evil cousins but amazing human beings? Are they just mean to me because I am blocking their path to be the King? I am unsure of a lot of things nowadays.

Ever since my parents announced their intention to marry me off, they became meaner to me yet they are here in Amsterdam throwing me a bachelor party. I decided to get out of the cold and have a beer and some snacks in this quiet diner I found.

“Hallo! Welcome!!” I was taken aback by the enthusiastic greeting by the server. There weren’t many diners in there and I laughed at his antics. “Table for one?” he asked with the most electrifying smile on his face.

He ushered me to a booth and I ordered a pint of Heineken and a plate of croquettes. I cannot seem to get enough of those, crispy on the outside and soft potato filling inside. As I waited for my order, my eyes followed the server around as he served the other table. I bet he is Korean. Student maybe? His Dutch sounded impeccable and his customers seems pleased by his service.

After he served me my order, I heard he was going to throw out the trash. I told the other server not to clear my table as I wanted to step out for a smoke. I quickly made my way to where I assumed, he would be. Lo and behold, there he was standing by the trash bins lighting up his cigarette. I approached him carefully not to spook him out. I smiled at him and explained I did not have a lighter.

He looked at me weird but still handed over his lighter after teasing me. Duh I know there are smokers upfront but I want to smoke with you. Was that not obvious enough?

“I guessed you are from Korea and I just wanted to say Hi” what did I just say? I wanted to facepalm myself so bad. Did I just say I wanted to say hi to a fellow Korean? I was getting more awkward by the minute and cat got my tongue.

He then took out his phone and I was pleased. Guess I did not blow my chance to get to know him. I took his handphone graciously to key in my handphone number when he panicked. “EXCUSE ME, ARE YOU A THIEF?” I could not believe the audacity of this dude!

Wait did he think I was trying to steal his phone? Oh no no no, this is getting worst.

“Erm, sorry I misunderstood, I thought you took out your phone to ask for my phone number “I quickly explained. Poor guy, apparently, he was about to check his social media when I madly assumed, he wanted my number. I want to die from embarrassment. I gave up the thought to hook up with him. He must be thinking I am some kind of stalking weirdo. If only you knew I am the Crown Prince of Korea. He would be appalled a royalty would be this random

“You okay dude?” he asked me politely

“I am. I am sorry if I alarmed you but it was nice to meet a fellow Korean here” I lied through my teeth. I explained that I was alone and he relaxed a bit. I guess he must have understood that it gets lonely when you are alone in a foreign land.

“I am Junhoe, I am 25. You are?”

“I am Jiwon, 27 and I am here to earn money to help my mum pay off their mortgage loan”

“Sure. I am here to take a breather. Away from family”

“I know. “He confidently said. It seems he knew how the world work despite being only 27 years old.

“How did you know? Was it in the local news? Fuck I made sure I went around quietly” How could news spread so fast. I remembered that I did not inform even my parents I was coming here. Must have been the Evil Twins and their darn social media. Did they upload my photo when we reached here?

“Look, chaebol coming here to play so they can return home to great Korea and settle down to be the successful businessman they are raised to be. I have seen a bunch of you guys so my guess was spot on.”

Ah, he assumed I am a chaebol, I am fine with that. Phew, I thought he knew who I was. I was just briefly explaining my situation when his manager hollered at him to get back to work.

“My shift manager was born with something up his ass and I guess I have been out here long enough. I am no chaebol so I NEED TO work. Here key in your digits and I will call you. Tomorrow? Coffee or something?” He wanted my number!! Ok yes please. I quickly keyed in my number when he invited me to wait for his shift to end. YES!!

I quickly returned to my booth and mentally prepared conversations we could have later. Should I talk about his job? Or should I tell him who I am? Wonder if we will end up together tonight. Where will he be bringing me to later? A club? But he mentioned coffee. But a coffee shop in Amsterdam could mean something else. Is he going to make me try a joint? No, I cannot do that. Even though I am overseas, I am still the Crown Prince.

My thoughts must have wandered far cause the next thing I knew, Jiwon was already done with his shift. And here I am still stumped not knowing what to do, expect or say on our coffee date.

Jiwon decided to bring me to Oude Kerk. I pass by the area earlier in the day and I was amazed by the sights. There were naked ladies just hanging out behind a clear window minding their business. When I asked Chung Hee and Do Woon, they did not answer me but they actually entered for their services. So, when we pass by that area again, I looked down hoping not to bumped into the Evil twins after their “engagement”

We reached his coffee place and I was relieved it was a normal coffee place. I was about to order another Heineken but Jiwon ordered a pot of coffee for me. I was surprised at his initiative to do so. The night was still young and I do want to drink some more. Whatever gave him the idea I wanted coffee? I guess I must have looked flushed or something.

“Jiwon are you okay?” I asked in curiosity, he seems fidgety

“I am fine, I am so sorry but I really was not accelerating your death, I really did not know”

What is he rambling about? “Are you cursing me to death!”

“Aren’t you dying?? You sure seem like it!!! You look as though you can drop dead next week”

“NO!” Jiwon is hilarious. Did he just assumed I was going to die? I chuckled and decided to let it be. What an interesting fella, just now he thought I was a thief and now I am someone waiting for the Angel of Death to greet me. “Can we just have tonight? I am sad for some other reason; I will tell you soon but let me have tonight with a new found friend.”

“Sorry for assuming the worst, I even prayed for you, twice” Jiwon let out a loud laugh, he was amused by his own assumptions. “No seriously dude, what is wrong. Tell me” Jiwon suddenly turned serious and I was taken aback by the quick change in his mood.

I guess I have to tell him the truth now. I am attracted to him and even if this turns out to be a one-night stand, I want it to not be based on lies. “I am here on a bachelor party”

“Oh cool. 25 and getting married? No wonder you look like you were on the verge of death” He laughed again. “So, who is she? How did you meet her and how did you propose?”

“I don’t know who she is… yet. It will be chosen by my parents. I have to make a decision eventually. Technically I am not getting married now. But my parents announced that it will be soon and that was why my cousins brought me here. Once the match is confirmed, the marriage can be as soon as next week or five years later. It all depends”

“Parent’s choice? God… you chaebols are definitely weird. But then again, you will be marrying a rich lady and two corporations’ merges, you make babies, and your baby will be born rich and the cycle goes on, right?” Somehow that thought process was offensive to him. I wondered why though. Did a chaebol offend him in the past?

After telling him I am gay, he immediately cancelled his order and brought me to his apartment. With no hesitation, we made love throughout the night. It was wonderful yet sad. I kept wondering if he would be my last love before I get married. I want to marry him.

I was desperate to spend more time with him. “Jiwon, look, like I mentioned, I may be married to a woman I do not love anytime now. Can I just be with you till the end of the month? Before I return back home?

Jiwon, barely awake was confused with my proposal. He scratched his head and gave me a kiss. “Look Junhoe, like I also mentioned, I need to help my mum, I don’t mind you waiting for me in the apartment or hang around the diner waiting for me. But I cannot take time off work. No work equals to no pay”

“I am desperate. I am willing to compensate for your loss of income for the time you will be taking off. Just be with me, give me the best memories of my life and I promise I will leave you alone”

“Junhoe, end of the month is like three weeks. Do you know how much…? I forgot; you can afford it. So, are you now my sugar daddy? “

I winked at him suggestively. “You can call me whatever you want.”

“Sure. Will text my boss now. He isn’t going to be happy but I need a break. And I don’t mind if it is with you”

* * *

The three weeks was not enough, I was drunk in love with Jiwon, I was willing to do anything to be with him. He was about to continue with his life and I can’t seem to let go. Jiwon made me feel emotions I never felt before. We laughed, we fought, we fucked and we were in love. I made it clear to him that in no way was I belittling what we have as a sugar daddy-sugar baby relationship but it just happened that way.

I cried on the last day as I sat in the hotel room by myself. I was lost and I cannot believe I am losing my soulmate after I found him.

I flew back to Korea with a broken heart. I did not know what to do, think or feel after the separation. Jiwon swore not to contact me so I would not disappoint my parents. That was when it hit me, Jiwon was stuck in Amsterdam to help his mum out, he is stuck there due to her mortgage loan.

I quickly contacted him a solution and the next thing I knew, he was back in my arm. I know he is not with me for the money, I trust him. Donghyuk wanted me to be wary of him but I know Jiwon better, I know his love for me is true.

I remembered my second heartbreak. I finally sat him down to tell him the ultimate truth. Who I really am. Jiwon was mad, so mad his hand was bleeding after smashing the mirror in our bedroom. He left me to gather his thoughts and I was miserable again. God how I cried every night. His absence was killing me.

I was ready to fly out to Amsterdam to find him when he waltzes into our apartment as though nothing happened. We cried in each other arms and he promised to love me as long as I am not married off. Even the term married off was so insulting to me. Don’t I even have basic human rights to select who I want to marry? When I want to marry? What am I? Just a chess piece manipulated by my parents to gain power through my marriage?

As we live one day at a time, I feel my life was near perfection. Jiwon was the most amazing husband anyone could have. But I do not have the luxury to have him as my legal husband ever.

When my dad fell sick, I selfishly wished I was dead. I knew my dad was pretending to be sick to expediate my marriage. Despite his selfish reasons, Jiwon stood by me, undeterred. I was dead inside. Without Jiwon, I would happily end my life instead of being this monarch’s puppet.


	3. The End

A year has passed since the coronation. Drama ensued for months after that eventful night before Jiwon and Junhoe could reunite as lovers. It was a hard road for them but they knew that patience would be the triumphant virtue for them.

They decided to settle down in the quiet suburbs in Amsterdam, the place where they found each other. Neither of them would have predicted their lives to uproot them drastically. A simple waiter falling in love with a crown prince was something they watch on the telly or read form romance novels. But there they were, an icon of impossible love.

“Baby, will you ever regret choosing me over the crown?” Jiwon felt guilty for loving the supposed King of Korea but he knew if he let Junhoe go, Jiwon would not be able to be genuinely happy

“Never. When I first went to Amsterdam, I already decided on this for my 30th birthday. I knew my parents would either disown me or exile me out of Korea but I did not wish nor covet after the crown.” Junhoe paused. “When I met you that night, you were the deciding factor to make me give it all up”

“Are you sure it was me? What if you bumped into the Korean server next door instead? Would he be your deciding factor?

“Might be. I guess any Korean with a lighter would be the deciding factor.” Junhoe teased

“Wow!! Then I am glad my diner was nearest to the bus stop then. If it was not, you would be here with Steven Kim from the Chinese Restaurant next door” Jiwon knew Junhoe was pulling his leg but he could not shake off the scary thought of Junhoe being with someone else.

“It is fate. Even if your diner was the very last one on that street, it would still be with you. We are just fated to be” Junhoe wish Jiwon could know exactly how much he love Jiwon.

“I know Baby. I know you are no longer the Crown Prince but you are still a Prince, right? I have always been curious about this whole title wresting match.”

“I am still a Prince. Chun Hee is now next in line and then me then his son and lastly Doo Hwan. Although according to my dad, since he is still the reigning King, he can still pass it to me if he chooses to. He told me if ever I am ready, I can announce my return to the throne and Chun Hee will have to return the title Crown Prince back to me”

“Will you though?”

“Why would I, when I am here with the King of my heart?”

“Koo Junhoe, you better stick with me till the end of time. Never let anything come in between us ever again.”

“Never. I am yours and forever yours.”

“I love you Prince Koo Junhoe”

“Shut up Jiwon and just kiss me”

Jiwon leaned in and kissed the man who gave up his throne just for him. Jiwon may be a struggling waiter when they met, but with Junhoe’s love he now feels like the King of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the disappointing AU. I will try again next time


End file.
